Sakura is a Mermaid!
by fluffysnowgirl
Summary: Sakura is a princess, Kakashi is the king, Naruto is a prince, Sasuke is the one Sakura loves and an unexpected person has taken Hinata. Oh yeah and they all are mermaids. Pairings SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata
1. The Begining

This is the edited version of chapter 1 and it's all thanks to my beta. Thank you beta!☺

__

_**Sakura is a Mermaid!**_

Once, in a sea kingdom deep under the Pacific Ocean, there was a princess who was both rich and kind. She was (mostly) soft-spoken, and her forehead was (charmingly) wide. Her hair was a soft (bubblegum) pink, and her name was Sakura.

Now, no one quite understands why her father, the Ocean King Kakashi named his (adopted) daughter after a tree from the surface, but then the king had always been a little… off.

"Sakura, you _have_ to marry Prince Naruto. He comes around here so often that I'm thinking of just letting him move in to make travel arrangements easier." Kakashi told his daughter.

"But I don't like Prince Naruto! Why do I have to marry _him_ and not… someone else?" Asked Princess Sakura, remembering the last time she saw the blonde prince. His nose was pressed against her window and he was waving to get her attention. Then he got caught by her loyal gardener and was dragged away by his tail. She gave the gardener an extended vacation for that.

"Because he's a prince and you are a princess, adopted or otherwise." The King answered with a grin. It was hidden, however, by the beekeeper's hat and netting he wore. Sakura sighed with exasperation. Her (adopted) father was so weird.

"Besides, that's just the way we do things around here. Princes and princesses marrying and living together happily ever after and all that." Kakashi motioned with one hand, gesturing to all of the royal portraits that hung on the walls of the hallway around them. Some of the older ones had, unfortunately, been painted with watercolour paints, and so there were only large blobs of suspended colour.

"_You_ never got married." Sakura grumbled to herself. _"You old idiot! Who would ever want to marry you anyway! Che!"_ Inner Sakura screamed inside of the demurely pouting (adopted) princess.

"Yes, but I'm the King. I don't have to get married, because I have _you_ to take the throne once I kick the bucket!" Kakashi said with a grin, patting his (adopted) daughter on the head. "Speaking of getting old, don't forget that my birthday is coming up in a few days. I hope you got me a nice present!" Sakura batted the beekeeping gloves away and growled.

"You never take me seriously! Well _fine_! I'll marry your stupid prince, and I hope he chokes on the wedding cake!" She screamed, turning and swimming as fast as she could, her tears indiscernible from the sea water around her.

Kakashi sighed, ruffling the beekeeper's netting, and scratched the back of his head. "Women are so sensitive." He lamented, turning and heading to the gardens for the annual Underwater Beekeeping competition.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

"Hinata what do I do? I don't like Prince Naruto, and Ino is going after Sasuke-kun… How can I choose between my duty and what my heart feels?" Sakura asked Hinata, chewing on the little chocolate squares that Hinata kept in her room for such emergencies.

"I think that you need to stop crying a-and make up your mind!" Hinata answered in a rare bout of firmness and conviction, and then blushed when she realized what she'd just said, "Oh I'm so sorry Sakura-san! I didn't mean to be so cruel!"

Sakura stared at Hinata as her best friend poked her index fingers together. The short, dark-haired siren was deadly when she sang, as was the rest of her family, but the rest of the time she was as meek as seaweed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You don't even care... You just don't want to listen to me whine…" Sakura said bitterly, slowly swimming to the doorway. Pushing the carefully cultivated seaweed grown at the bottom of the doorway to act as a door aside, Sakura headed towards the nearest window.

"Sakura-san wait! I-I'm sorry! P-please don't be angry." Hinata called out, hoping that Sakura wouldn't just yell at her and shun her for the rest of her life. It was so hard for Hinata to make friends, and Sakura was so dear to her…

Sakura paused and looked back over her shoulder. "I'm not mad, Hinata, and I don't mean to bother you with all my problems, it's just that I'm so… tired. I'm tired of all this marriage talk; I'm tired of having to fight against it. I'm almost ready to give up." Sakura said sadly, leaning against the wall. Hinata hesitantly reached out to the pink haired mermaid.

"But then, I think of Sasuke-kun, and I imagine what he would say if I gave up on anything, and… and I just can't! I won't let myself give up on Sasuke-kun, because then I wouldn't be worth anything in his eyes. I don't want… him to think less of me. I don't want to be weak." Sakura slumped down against the wall; tears floating around her head again as she looked up into the siren's white eyes. "Can you understand that Hinata?"

There was a long, frozen moment while Hinata looked Sakura over carefully. She saw the bags under her eyes from worried, sleepless nights. Hinata saw the thinness of her arms and the lack of lustre on Sakura's silvery-pale scales. Hinata looked in Sakura's eyes, and saw a fear which she understood very well. The fear of letting someone down. Of never being good enough.

"Yes, Sakura-san, I can understand that." Hinata said quietly.

Sakura sighed and pushed herself up to float in the middle of the hallway again. "Let's go somewhere. I don't want to just sit around getting fat anymore," Sakura summoned up a smile, pushing the dark feelings down, ignoring them for the present. "Let's go do something!"

Hinata smiled shyly. "O-okay."

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

Hinata's webbed fingers and fin-like feet were nothing compared to Sakura's powerful tail and body, designed for speed and aerodynamics in the water. So, after an hour of swimming around aimlessly talking about nothing, Hinata needed to sit down and rest.

The two girls knew of a cave nearby where lots of young children would play when they were little, with tons of twisting, winding passages but plenty of open areas for play as well. Sakura and Hinata made their way inside, watching a few kids playing under the watchful eyes of their parents.

"Oh, Sakura-san!" Hinata gasped, pointing discretely over to the little stone outcrop they'd been heading towards. "Look, it's Sasuke-san."

Sakura froze for an instant, uncertain and a little afraid. Sasuke was sitting, silvery tail waving idly in the current, his dark eyes focused on nothing as he brooded. The pale skin that almost all mer-people had from living so far underwater and away from the sun was very handsome on him, contrasting nicely against his short dark hair.

Sakura dithered for a moment, and Hinata (who was having more 'firm moments' than usual today) pushed the pink-haired princess towards him.

Sakura panicked, but then realized that she'd look like an idiot if she just turned tail and swam now that he'd probably seen her. Plucking up her courage, Sakura casually swam over and perched on the outcrop next to Sasuke. She was careful to leave enough space so that if Sasuke didn't want to talk to her, he could ignore her, but close enough to show that she'd like to talk to him.

Sakura dithered again for a moment, fiddling with her hands in her lap for a moment, before screwing up the last dregs of her courage.

"So, uh, Sauske-kun…" Sakura said, trying to sound relaxed and natural.

"Just tell me what you want, Princess Sakura. I have someplace to go, so hurry up." He said in his usual monotonous voice. "Please." He tacked on as an afterthought.

"Well, I'd like to invite you to the King's birthday ball." Sakura said in a hurry, making it up as she went along and not trying to sound like a childish little girl, "I mean, go with me… as my date… to the ball… if you wanted…"

"No. I already have to go with someone else." Sauske said, heartlessly shooting her down. "Sorry." He offered her coldly, already getting up to leave.

"Oh, okay. Well I hope you have a good time with whoever you're going with." Sakura said, trying very hard not to lose her cool while Inner Sakura shouted; _"**When I find out who that girl is I'm going to tear her limb from limb**!"_

Sasuke shrugged, uncaring, and slowly left the playground-cave. Sakura slumped, exhausted and too emotionally drained to even try to ask who Sasuke was going with. Hinata hesitantly came over and sat next to Sakura, letting the poor princess cry on her shoulder when Sakura finally let herself break down.


	2. The Fight

This is the edited(almost rewriten) (beta hits fluffy) version of chapter 2 thanks to my beta. My beta hit me. TT

__

_**Sakura is a Mermaid!**_

♣At the ball♣

Sakura hated to admit it, but she loved these fancy balls. It was an excuse to make herself look nice, to take time and pick out exactly what she was going to wear, and to pamper herself. Tonight she wore a lovely light red dress, snug around her ribs, but loose around her tail to allow easy movement and to flow prettily in the water. She'd taken extra time to carefully dye her scales a pretty light pink, matching both her hair and her dress nicely, and she hoped that she hadn't overdone it on the one colour.

She also wore a small tiara to show her (adopted) royal status, and of course she was seated by her (adopted) father; the King and birthday-boy Kakashi. Her father was embarrassing her again, having worn a cheap ninja costume along with an orange jester's hat. He was currently making small chat with the kappa that'd won the Underwater Beekeeping competition, and had decided to stay for the party.

As if that wasn't enough, on her other side was the Prince of the Reef, Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde, surprisingly well-tanned, royal pain-in-the-bottom was yelling and trying to get her attention, being as loud and noticeable as he possibly could, and only ended up annoying Sakura half to death. She _only_ _just_ kept Inner Sakura from hitting him on the head and sending him into a coma.

"Uchiha Sauske and Hyuuga Hinata." Their gardener announced, having a very commanding voice which easily got people's attention, and he was willing to do the job for a bonus of only half of his regular pay. As the dark-haired pair entered into the vast ballroom, Sakura nearly popped all the blood vessels in her body, and Naruto cringed away from the killing intent coming from her.

'**_WHAT!' _**Inner Sakura screamed, and for once, Outer Sakura was in total agreement. _'How could Hinata be going with the man I love? And she knows how I feel! That…_ **_that_**…_ **TRAITOR**!'_ Sakura slowly got up and swam towards them, putting on a relaxed face even though she was thinking about tearing her _once_-best friend limb from limb.

"Good evening Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you could come. Oh Hinata, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Sakura asked in a pleasant voice as she swam up to them. Sasuke grunted, watching her warily and privately grateful that the deadly killing intent was focused on his date rather than him.

"A-alright." Hinata said just above whisper, thinking about what Sakura would do to her for coming with Sasuke.

♣In Sakura's room♣

"Why are you with Sasuke? You know I like him, so why? How could you do this to me!" Sakura shouted angrily, thrashing her tail and rising up above Hinata to glare down at the poor girl. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I-I was forced… to come with him…" Hinata tried to explain, staring down at her index fingers poking together.

"Yeah right! Who would _force_ _you_ to go with my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted once more, righteous anger building up to a boiling point.

"Well, y-you see… Sasuke-s-san and I are… t-to be wed… in a f-few months…" Sakura froze in shock and Hinata started babbling out of fear. "I didn't tell you b-because I th-thought you would g-get m-mad at me." Hinata explained, hunching her shoulders and drawing into herself like an anemone.

"Why are you getting married?" Sakura asked softly, staring off into space over Hinata's shoulder.

"To h-have… children with b-both the Uchiha… and H-Hyuuga abilities." Hinata explained haltingly, afraid of the idea herself. "We c-came to the b-ball together… s-so that people w-would see us t-together." Hinata added quietly.

"But… why must they have your abilities and Sasuke-kun's? Why are they treating you like animals? Who is doing this to you?" Sakura asked helplessly, finally looking at Hinata's white eyes again. _"Who is it who is trying to take Sasuke-kun away from me, after everything that I've gone through to try and make him see me?"_ Inner Sakura whispered.

"They want s-strong children, and you know th-that the Hyuuga and U-Uchiha clans have high ch-chakra levels. With Sasuke's Sharingan abilities and my B-Byakugan…." Hinata trailed off, not really knowing much more about the situation than what she'd guessed and heard from rumors.

"Fine. Take Sasuke away. Betray me. Just don't expect me to go to your wedding." Sakura said as she fled out of her room and back to the ball

"Sakura!" Hinata said as she swam after her, failing to catch up to her faster friend.

♣Back at the ball♣

"Oi, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as Sakura came and sat down.

"Nothing's wrong." Sakura said in a forced voice while giving Naruto her deadliest death glare. "Everything's peachy."

"O-o-okay" Naruto said trying not to shudder under Sakura's glare.

"Sounds like _something's_ wrong." Kakashi said, leaning towards her. "What's up?" He asked with a deceptively bored look on his face. Sakura looked up at him uncertainly, but she knew that when her adoptive father looked like that, he was at his most alert and attentive.

"H-Hinata is getting married to Sasuke-kun." Kakashi stared out into the crowd, removing some of the emotional pressure by not forcing her to meet his eyes. "I didn't even know. She only just told me now." _"After I forced her to tell me."_ Inner Sakura threw out, guilt starting to creep up on her now that she realized how badly she'd treated her friend.

"Yeah, I knew about that." Kakashi said with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head, twisting a little to make his spine pop back into proper place. Prince Naruto winced at the sound, and Sakura suddenly remembered that Naruto was close enough to overhear what they were saying.

"I have the marriage license on my desk." The King idly commented. He remained limp and relaxed even as Sakura grabbed the front of his ninja costume and shook him soundly.

"What! You signed the marriage contract, even knowing that I… I, uh…" Sakura's screeching and shaking slowed and finally stopped as she realized that the entire ballroom was staring at her like she was possessed. She giggled nervously and let go of him, allowing her adoptive father sit back properly in his seat and adjust the jester's hat upon his head.

Suddenly, there was a huge crashing noise, and a servant rushed into the ballroom, bleeding from various cuts and assorted wounds.

"The Lady Hyuuga, she's been kidnapped!" The poor woman screamed, and then fainted.


	3. The Adventure Begins

"What?" Sakura asked quietly, unable to believe a word the servant had said. Sasuke had stopped what he was doing for a split second and a look of shock crossed his face, but it was only there for a moment before it was replaced with his normal look of boredom. The King glanced up from his infamous book; 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"It-it can't be. She can't be gone. Are you sure she was kidnapped?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Here's the note to prove it." The gardener answered, swimming into the ballroom holding up an envelope.

"Please give that to me." Sakura whispered as she swam as fast as she could (as well as can be expected with a big ballroom gown on) toward the gardener. When she finally reached him, he handed her the envelope and she looked it over carefully. Finding nothing on the outside, she tore open the envelope and read.

Several expressions passed over her face, starting with even more shock and anger, but ending with a careful and dangerous blankness. Sakura had drifted towards the middle of the room while she'd been reading the ransom note, and once she'd finished she swam purposely over to her father's throne and handed it over.

Putting away his book, Kakashi took the letter and read it over quickly, seemingly uncaring about what it had to say. In less than a few seconds, he handed the note back to Sakura and stood up to address the now nervously murmuring crowd. "The party is now over, so please leave. I hope you all get home safe." He said with a hidden smile.

While her father sent away the assembled guests, Sakura looked over the ransom note again, wrinkling it in her clenched fist.

_King Kakashi,_

_I have the Lady Hyuuga Hinata in my custody._

_If you wish to have her back you will leave_

_One Billion Yen and the Princess Sakura in_

_Coral Cave at mid-night tomorrow._

_Bring her and the money or the Lady will die._

As the guests left and the castle was now empty save for five people: King Kakashi, Princess Sakura, the Prince Naruto, Lord Sasuke and the gardener.

"You are dismissed, Kabuto." Kakashi stated, still looking far more relaxed than the situation allowed.

"Yes sir." Kabuto, the gardener, bowed and left through the main doors, closing them behind him.

"Are we going to go through with the kidnappers plan?" Sakura asked once she was sure he had left.

"Sasuke, Naruto, what are your opinions about this?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura was slightly confused. _'Why are they still here? Well, Hinata is going to be Sasuke-kun's… but then what does Naruto have to do with anything?'_ She shook her head as Inner Sakura answered for her. **'He doesn't have any reason to be here! Why doesn't he just leave? Stupid Naruto.'**

"Hmh." Sasuke didn't seem to care one way or another, and made it clear. Sakura couldn't understand why. Hinata was going to… marry… him, didn't he care at all that she was in danger?

"We shouldn't just give up without a fight!" Naruto yelled, punching his fist skywards. "We need to get that Hinata girl back! You can't just kidnap somebody, it isn't right!"

"Sasuke, what do you think we should do?" Sakura asked, hoping that Sasuke-kun would answer _her_.

"I think we should find out whose behind this, and catch him." Sasuke answered calmly. "It's the only logical thing to do. Paying a terrorist would not be in the kingdom's best interests."

Sakura felt as though she'd just been insulted, but she knew that Sasuke would never do something like that to her. Maybe to the Prince Naruto, but he held her in higher esteem than that.

"I see. You're right, Sasuke, but there's a little more to the problem than that. We have until tomorrow, so perhaps we'd best meet to talk about this about this then. Let me think on this for a bit." Kakashi smiled enigmatically. Sakura was puzzled. What more could there be to the problem that they didn't know?

"I'd suggest getting some sleep." The King commented as he headed toward the "secret" door that led to the kitchens. "Tomorrow will be an interesting day."

As the "secret" door closed behind their strangely vague King, Sasuke decided that he'd had enough.

"I will see you tomorrow Princess Sakura, Prince Naruto. Good evening." He bowed to the space between the two of them, though it felt as though he was only doing because of his courtly training. This angered Naruto to no end. Still fuming as Sasuke left through the main doors, he exploded once the heavy rock doors were closed again.

"That stuck up guy! He's such a jerk, acting like he's better than me! He doesn't even care about saving Hinata!" Naruto ranted to himself. Sakura had been ready to beat him within an inch of his life, but then Naruto had made that last exclamation, and it made her pause.

'_Naruto saw it that way too? Does that mean that Sasuke-kun really doesn't care if Hinata lives or dies?'_ Sakura pulled her hands to her chest and fisted them, a sinking feeling settling into the pit of her stomach.

'**No, what am I thinking?!' **Inner Sakura countered, **'Agreeing with Naruto? I must be going crazy! Of course Sasuke-kun cares; he's just too cool to admit it out loud! Che!'**

"Anyway, I'm really sleepy. Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed as he headed towards the main doors, and his room.

"Goodnight Naruto." Sakura said halfheartedly. As she saw Naruto leave the room, she swam over to a bench and sat down. Despite what Inner Sakura insisted, she was still uncertain. After all the emotional ups and downs she'd been through lately, she felt too exhausted to even float.

'_What should I do? Should I agree to give myself up for Hinata's safety? Or should I be selfish and say no? But then, wouldn't I be leaving her to die? She's still my friend, isn't she? This is far too confusing.'_ Sakura thought putting her head in her hands.

'**Hell no! Never give up without a good fight. Hinata betrayed you, remember?'** Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura held her head in her hands, feeling that her head was about to explode from the stress.

"Hello Ms. Sakura." Sakura jerked, sending her floating off of the bench and into the gardener. "What are you doing up this late?" Kabuto asked, holding her arm to steady her.

"Oh, it's just you Kabuto. You scared me! I didn't even hear you come in. I guess I wasn't paying attention." Sakura stated a tint of red coming over her face as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's understandable, Ms. Sakura. What with your best friend being kidnapped." Kabuto explained in an understanding tone. "Especially since you're being asked for as a part of the ransom."

"Thanks Kabuto. I think I'm getting a little tired, though. I'm going to go to my room now." Sakura explained as she got up and headed for the main doors.

"Alright. Good night Princess Sakura." Kabuto said with an understanding smile.

Sakura awoke with a start. On instinct, she pulled out the ceremonial knife that was hidden underneath her pillow and attacked the person who had awakened her with it. The person parried the attack with a blade of their own, and Sakura, finally waking fully realized who it was she was trying to kill.

"Sauske-kun! What are you doing in my room?" Sakura asked with a squeak, hiding the knife guiltily behind her back and pulling her sheets up higher around her.

'**Not that I mind!**' Inner Sakura giggled with glee.

"The King informed me that you were still asleep. I was sent to fetch you." Sasuke explained. The impersonal tone stung Sakura slightly, but she shrugged it off as she had many times before.

"A-alright." Sakura answered; still slightly unnerved that Sasuke-kun was in her room. She suddenly wished that she had cleaned up her room a little as she noticed some candy wrappers and a book floating around in the corners.

When Sasuke had swum out of the room to give her privacy, Sakura leapt out of her bed in a frenzy. She didn't want to keep Sasuke-kun (or her adoptive father) waiting. Realizing that she still had the knife in her hand, she put it back in the sheath under her pillow. This wasn't the first attempt on her life, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The smarter royalty was never truly defenseless, if they could help it.

She went to her wardrobe and pulled out the first shirt she laid her hands on. It wasn't perfect for a Princess, but in the current circumstances, she didn't think anyone would care. She attached another knife sheath to her fin tightly so it wouldn't fall off if she had to swim quickly, and attached a short sword to her waist. She looked herself over after quickly brushing her hair out of her face with some oil.

'_Maybe this is overdoing it, just a little bit.'_ Sakura thought to herself

'**Hey, a girl has to be protected now-a-days!**' Inner Sakura exclaimed. Finding that she couldn't argue with that logic, and remembering that Sasuke-kun was waiting for her (how had she forgotten?!) she quickly left her room.

Blinking in surprise, she realized that she was mistaken. Sasuke wasn't waiting for her. Sakura sighed, but then realized that Sasuke was probably needed more in the meeting than he was to just escort her downstairs. Though it made her feel a little sad, she ignored the sadness and headed down to the meeting hall.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted as he put Sakura in a bone crushing hug.

"N-Naruto…c-can't breath." Sakura whispered.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said shyly as he released her.

"It's okay, but next time a little softer okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto shouted and swam back to his seat around the table.

"Good morning Princess Sakura." A long haired, white eyed man said

"Ah yes, Sakura you have never met Neji before he is Hinata's older cousin." Kakashi explained not looking up from his book.

"Very pleasant to meet you Neji." Sakura supposed

"Likewise." Neji replied.

"Now that that is out of the way, on with business. Neji I want you to read this." Kakashi held up the note. Neji read it and thought for a moment.

"What are your thoughts on the matter?" Kakashi asked.

"I think we should first discover who we are dealing with and then see if we would be able to save her. Those are my thoughts." Neji finished.

"Very interesting idea. Anyway bring in Kabuto." Kakashi said.

"You called Milord?" Kabuto asked as he swam into the meeting room.

"Was there anything else at the place you found this?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes there was this, but I only found it today." Kabuto answered

" _From the Evil Sorcerer Orochimaru."_

"Well now that we know, let's go and save Hinata!" Naruto said as he sprung from his chair. Knocking it down, I may add.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he whacked Naruto over the head. "First we need a plan."

As Naruto went to sit down , he did not land on a chair but on his butt.

"Correct and the plan is you four go rescue Lady Hinata." Kakashi said returning to his book, "You have one hour to go forth and get ready. Oh, and Princess Sakura, Prince Naruto you're wedding is postponed till two days after you come back."

As that was said, they hurried off to go get ready for their big 'quest'.

Sakura changed once again into a different shirt that was plain dark green and black pants. She took off the sword and replaced it with a pair of black gloves. After all Sakura was known for her amazing strength.

Naruto just wore a black top, some armor and orange bottoms with a sword and kunai pouch. Naruto didn't need much because of his 'magic skills' (we all know it's chakra).

Sasuke wore a blue top, some armor and white shorts, also including a sword and kunai pouch. He also didn't need much.

Neji wore a white shirt and white shorts with some armor under neigth .He wore a sword and a kunai pouch.

They all met at the edge of the city, each having packs on their backs. With that the swam off to go on their little 'adventure'.

Naruto being very annoying, did the worst thing in the world.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the 17th time.

"Naruto we are not there yet! We'll get there when we get there!" Sakura shouted getting feed up with his annoying antics.

"But Sakura-chan I just wanted to know if we where there." Naruto whined slight upset that his beloved Sakura-chan yelled at him.

"You have eyes use them dobe." Sasuke said calmly.

"What did you say teme?" Naruto shouted.

"I said 'You have eyes use them **dobe**'" Sasuke repeated, "Are you deaf or something?"

"Don't you know that you're supposed to be nice and respect a prince?" Naruto asked.

"You, a prince, ha, I thought that they where joking when they called you that." Sasuke retorted.

"Enough, both of you stop bickering, you're acting like an old married couple!" Sakura shouted over the arguing. Neji wishing to get rid of this future headache announced:

"We're here." Now that everyone was shut up they looked at the town that was closest to the Evil Orochimaru's lair. Naruto could only come up with one word to sum it all up.

"Wow!"

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had it ready for a long time just my beta is to lazy to check it so I got tired of waiting and just posted it. Answers to reviews time. YAY!!cricket cricket My aren't you excited.

Mezumi Azuma: Um it is that pairing. And it can be whatever I want it to be.

angelic lily: I am just weird not inventive

neu chi no nai u: I know but just you wait and see.

If you don't see your name up there it is probably because your review was just like "lol update" or because I was uterly speechless by your fantastic review.


End file.
